un momento
by Lady Oscar Ballet
Summary: Starscream y Skyfire son escondidas. Por un momento, lo que quieren es sentirse uno al otro, sin preocuparse por la guerra o con sus respectivas facciones.


Un momento

El sol bañaba en abundancia una región planes colinas y zonas verdes. Increíble y hermoso lugar. Uno de los pocos que se salvó de la acción destructiva de los seres humanos. La tranquilidad del entorno natural sin tocar por los seres humanos, fue repentinamente interrumpida por la aguda y penetrante sonido de un jet, que la vista de las colinas, especialmente en silencio bajó y tomó su forma real. El líder de los buscadores y segundo en el mando de la facción de los Decepticons: Stascream. Caminaba con paso lento a la orilla del monte y se sentó en silencio. Parecía estar esperando algo. O por otra persona.

Starscream observaba en silencio el horizonte. Pasaron las horas, pero él no se molestó con el avance del tiempo. Por un momento olvidado las batallas, su ansia de poder, sus planes para derrocar a Megatron, y nos relajamos en el borde de la colina, sintiendo el viento suave venció gratamente en su rostro y en sus alas. Ya no podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que acaba de tomar un rato agradable y sin preocupaciones, sin idear intrigas. Sin la voz insoportable de su líder despreciable gritando en el receptor de audio.

De repente, sin su aviso, dos enormes brazos envueltos alrededor de él por detrás, de una manera suave, cariñoso. Un beso en la mejilla completó el gesto tirando una enorme sonrisa de Starscream. Sabía muy bien el propietario de esas caricias. Él era el único capaz de despertarlo sensaciones tan maravillosas.

_ Skyfire, que tomó.

_ Lo siento, mi amor. Yo estaba en una misión. Llegué aquí tan rápido como pude.

_ Todo bien. Lo importante es que estás aquí.

Skyfire iba a hablar, pero fue silenciado por un intenso y cálido beso. Porque fue como si el mundo dejó de girar cada vez que sucedió. Para él no había nada más importante que el tiempo en que él y Starscream podía encontrar y finalmente matar a la nostalgia.

_ Me gustaría que no necesitaba más que ocultar. Estoy contando los días hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo. Y esta espera me pone en dificultades. ¿Cuándo vamos a ser capaces de decirle a todo el mundo? No es justo vivir así.

_ La paciencia, mi Sky. Todo a su tiempo. También me siento de esa manera. Además, no esperar para poner fin a esta situación humillante a la que nos vemos obligados a someternos. Pero, por favor tratar de entenderme. Si Megatron sabía acerca de nosotros, no me atrevo a usar usted para llegar a mí. Incluso podría matarte. No podía soportar. Suficiente lo que ocurrió hace 10 millones de años, cuando desapareciste en el hielo. No quiero perderte otra vez! Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida. Si hay algo que te ha pasado, no sé lo que pudo.

_ Entonces ven conmigo! Puedo hablar con Optimus recibirle entre los Autobots. ¿Le luchar a mi lado. Siempre nos estaríamos juntos.

_ El Autobots nunca me acepte, el amor. Maté a varios de ellos. Traté de matar, ¿recuerdas?

Dijo que deslizando los dedos en el lugar donde una vez había disparado Skyfire. En ese momento su rostro se hizo pesado y triste. Un sentimiento de culpa tiene que surgir en su chispa. Skyfire se dio cuenta y tomó la cara con las dos manos, dándole un beso rápido, pero fuerte. Como si para absolver el remordimiento de su amante. El gesto encantador dio sus frutos y el buscador volvió a sonreír.

_ Yo te he perdonado.

_ Pero no fue así. Y dudo perdonará algún día. - Dijo Starscream, acostado en el regazo de su amada.

Skyfire quería replicar, pero sabía que su amada solicitante tenía razón. Se corría el riesgo de ser acusado de traición por el mantenimiento de un caso que se acaba con el comandante aéreo de los Decepticons. Aún así, yo estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Starscream no renunciará a nada en el universo.

_ Sky, nuestro tiempo es tan corto! No perdamos la misma. Vendrá nuestro tiempo, pero por ahora, me sostiene. Un momento, mi cielo, me hace sentir que esta guerra es sólo un mal sueño y que podemos amarnos a nosotros mismos sin miedo.

Como un caballero que implica su dama, Skyfire involucrado Starscream en sus brazos y la besa de nuevo. Se deslizó suavemente a la solicitante de cuello dando mordiscos suaves y lame, arrancando suspiros de éxtasis de esto. Starscream recibe el mensaje y colocar las piernas sobre los hombros de su amada Valkyrie, dejando claro lo que quería. Y sin lugar a dudas, Skyfire asistir.

¡Sí! Hubo un tiempo corto. Pero fue suficiente para que mostró lo mucho que quería el otro. ¿Cómo se referían a la otra. ¿Cuánto le importaba, lo mucho que se amaban ... Sólo por un momento hubo la guerra entre Autobots y Decepticons. Sólo había Skyfire y Starscream.

Y así permanecieron, sin pensar en el momento triste tendría que separar y volver a sus respectivas bases, como si nada hubiera pasado. Por ahora, eso es lo que tenía que ser. Aunque su brillo chispas a la misma velocidad, debe permanecer en lados opuestos, anhelando el día en que lo haría no sólo un momento, pero todos ellos.


End file.
